marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
thumb|300px Marvel Cinematic Universe, MCU (pol. Kinowe Uniwersum Marvela) – amerykańska franczyza obejmująca różne media (filmy, seriale, gry i komiksy) koncentrujące się na superbohaterach z kart komiksów Marvel Comics i produkowane przez Marvel Studios. Miejscem akcji w produkcjach należących do franczyzy jest najczęściej Ziemia-199999 – fikcyjne uniwersum w wieloświecie Marvela. Dowodem na istnienie wspólnego uniwersum, podobnie jak w innych rzeczywistościach Marvela, są: powiązana fabuła różnych produkcji, obsada w filmach i serialach oraz wspólne postaci w wielu produkcjach. Pierwszym filmem osadzonym w MCU był Iron Man z 2008 roku, rozpoczynający pierwszą fazę, której zwieńczeniem był film Avengers (2012). Faza druga rozpoczęła się filmem Iron Man 3 (2013), a zakończyła Ant-Manem (2015), z kolei faza trzecia rozpoczęła się w 2016 roku filmem Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów, a zakończyła się w 2019 roku filmem Spider-Man: Daleko od domu. Trzy pierwsze fazy filmów tworzą Infinity Sagę, której celem było przedstawienie bohaterów oraz opowiedzenie historii Kamieni Nieskończoności. Szczególne miejsce pośród filmów z Infinity Sagi zajmują 'Avengers: Wojna bez granic'' i Avengers: Koniec gry, ponieważ podsumowują wszystkie wydane wcześniej filmy. Oprócz filmów kinowych, do MCU należą również filmy krótkometrażowe. Pierwszy takim film został dołączony do Thora na Blu-rayu i otworzył serię Marvel One-Shots. Po wydaniu filmu Thor: Mroczny świat zawieszono produkcję serii One-Shots. Seria zostanie wznowiona wraz z płytowym wydaniem Spider-Man: Daleko od domu. W roku 2013 uniwersum poszerzyło się o pierwszy serial, Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Odtąd kolejne seriale zaczęły pojawiać się na kanałach ABC i Freeform oraz na platformach streamingowych Netflix, Hulu i Disney +. Z czasem do franczyzy dołączyły także seriale internetowe, gry wideo, komiksy i różnego rodzaju książki. Należy pamiętać, że nie wszystkie produkcje należące do franczyzy są kanoniczne, czyli należące do uniwersum. Szczególnie niespójne z innymi produkcjami są gry. Marvel Cinematic Universe jest najbardziej dochodową franczyzą filmową na świecie, wyprzedzając m.in. Harry’ego Pottera, Gwiezdne wojny, Jamesa Bonda i produkcje osadzone w Śródziemiu. Stała się również inspiracją dla innych studiów wydających filmy z bohaterami komiksowymi do stworzenia podobnych wspólnych uniwersów. Filmy Faza pierwsza right|150px|link=Iron Man (film) right|150px|link=Niesamowity Hulk right|150px|link=Iron Man 2 right|150px|link=Thor (film) right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie right|150px|link=Avengers (film) * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor (2011) * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie (2011) * Avengers (2012) Faza druga right|150px|link=Iron Man 3 right|150px|link=Thor: Mroczny świat right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz right|150px|link=Strażnicy Galaktyki (film) right|150px|link=Avengers: Czas Ultrona right|150px|link=Ant-Man (film) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor: Mroczny świat (2013) * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (2014) * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) Faza trzecia right|150px|link=Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów right|150px|link=Doctor Strange (film) right|150px|link=Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 right|150px|link=Spider-Man: Homecoming right|150px|link=Thor: Ragnarok right|150px|link=Czarna Pantera (film) right|150px|link=Avengers: Wojna bez granic right|150px|link=Ant-Man i Osa right|150px|link=Kapitan Marvel (film) right|150px|link=Avengers: Koniec gry right|150px|link=Spider-Man: Daleko od domu * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów (2016) * Doktor Strange (2016) * Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Czarna Pantera (2018) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Ant-Man i Osa (2018) * Kapitan Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Koniec gry (2019) * Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (2019) Faza czwarta right|150px|link=Czarna Wdowa (film) right|150px|link=Eternals (film) right|150px|link=Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings right|150px|link=Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness right|150px|link=Thor: Love and Thunder *''Czarna Wdowa'' (2020) (niewydany) *''The Eternals'' (2020) (niewydany) *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'' (2021) (niewydany) *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' (2021) (niewydany) *''Spider-Man 3'' (2021) (niewydany) *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' (2021) (niewydany) Potencjalna faza piąta right|150px|link=Blade (film) *''Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 3'' (2023) (niewydany) *''Blade'' (TBA) (niewydany) *''Czarna Pantera 2'' (TBA) (niewydany) *''Kapitan Marvel 2'' (TBA) (niewydany) *''Fantastyczna Czwórka'' (TBA) (niewydany) Nieokreślone Filmy One-Shoty right|250px * Marvel One-Shot: Konsultant (2011) * Marvel One-Shot: Ciekawa rzecz spotkała nas przy młocie Thora (2011) * Marvel One-Shot: Przedmiot 47 (2012) * Marvel One-Shot: Agentka Carter (2013) * Marvel One-Shot: Niech żyje król (2014) Seriale ABC right|150px|link=Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. right|150px|link=Agentka Carter right|150px|link=Inhumans (serial) * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (2013-teraz) ** Sezon 1 (2013-2014) ** Sezon 2 (2014-2015) ** Sezon 3 (2015-2016) ** Sezon 4 (2016-2017) ** Sezon 5 (2017-2018) ** Sezon 6 (2019) ** Sezon 7 (2020) * Agentka Carter (2015-2016) ** Sezon 1 (2015) ** Sezon 2 (2016) * Inhumans (2017) ** Sezon 1 (2017) Netflix right|150px|link=Marvel's Daredevil right|150px|link=Marvel's Jessica Jones right|150px|link=Marvel's Luke Cage right|150px|link=Marvel's Iron Fist right|150px|link=Marvel's Defenders * Daredevil (2015-2018) ** Sezon 1 (2015) ** Sezon 2 (2016) ** Sezon 3 (2018) * Jessica Jones (2015-2019) ** Sezon 1 (2015) ** Sezon 2 (2018) ** Sezon 3 (2019) * Luke Cage (2016-2018) ** Sezon 1 (2016) ** Sezon 2 (2018) * Iron Fist (2017-2018) ** Sezon 1 (2017) ** Sezon 2 (2018) * Defenders (2017) ** Sezon 1 (2017) * Punisher (2017-2019) ** Sezon 1 (2017) ** Sezon 2 (2019) Hulu * Runaways (2017-2018) ** Sezon 1 (2017-2018) ** Sezon 2 (2018) ** Sezon 3 (?) * Ghost Rider (2020) ** Sezon 1 (2020) * Helstorm (2020) ** Sezon 1 (2020) Freeform right|150px * Płaszcz i Sztylet (2018) ** Sezon 1 (2018) ** Sezon 2 (2019) Disney+ * Falcon & Winter Soldier (2020) ** Sezon 1 (2020) * WandaVision (2021) ** Sezon 1 (2021) * Loki (2021) ** Sezon 1 (2021) * What If...? (2021) ** Sezon 1 (2021) * Hawkeye (2021) ** Sezon 1 (2021) * Miss Marvel (2022) * Moon Knight (2022) * She-Hulk (2023) Potencjalne seriale * New Warriors (?) * Damage Control (?) * Serial Johna Ridley'a (?) * Serial komediowy (?) * WarMachine(?) * Young Avengers(?) Filmy i seriale internetowe Miniseriale * WHiH Newsfront (2015-2016) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (2016) Filmy krótkometrażowe niezgodne z chronologią * Team Thor (2016) * Team Thor: część 2 (2017) * Team Darryl (2018) Programy zakulisowe * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent (2015) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Academy (2016) Komiksy Zgodne z chronologią * Iron Man: Fast Friends (2008) * Iron Man: Security Measures (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture (2008) * Nick Fury: Spies Like Us (2009) * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (2010) * Iron Man 2: Security Breach (2010) * Iron Man: Will Online Evils Prevail? (2010) * Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2010) * Iron Man 2: Public Identity (2010) * Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2010) * Iron Man: Limited Edition (2010) (brak tytułu) * Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2010) * Iron Man Royal Purple Custom Comic (2010) * Iron Man 2: Fist of Iron (2010) * Captain America: First Vengeance (2011) * Thor, The Mighty Avenger (2011) * Captain America: Evil Lurks Everywhere (2011) * The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (2012) * The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII (2012) * The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes (2012) * The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative (2012) * Iron Man 2 Adaptation (2012) * Iron Man 3 Prelude (2013) * Thor Adaptation (2013) * Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter (2013) * Thor: The Dark World Prelude (2013) * Thor: Crown of Fools (2013) * Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic (2014) * Captain America: Homecoming (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted (2014) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase (2014) * The Avengers Adaptation (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle (2015) * Ant-Man Prelude (2015) * Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time (2015) * Avengers: Operation HYDRA (2015) * Ant-Man: Larger Than Life (2015) * Jessica Jones (2015) * Captain America: Civil War Prelude (2015) * Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic (2016) * Captain America: Road to War (2016) * Doctor Strange Prelude (2016) * Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot (2016) * Doctor Strange: Mystic Apprentice (2016) * Doctor Strange: Episode 0 (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok Prelude (2017) * Black Panther Prelude (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (2018) * Captain Marvel Prelude (2018) * Avengers: Endgame Prelude (2018) * Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude (2019) (zapowiedziane) Niezgodne z chronologią * Iron Man: The Price of Doing Business (2008) * Iron Man 2: Forewarned is Four-Armed! (2011) * Captain America & Thor: Avengers! (2011) * The Avengers: Cutting Edge (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron Episode 0 (2015) * The Avengers: King of the Road (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy: EcoSport Adventure (2017) * Spider-Man Homecoming: Fight or Flight (2017) * Spider-Man Homecoming: Morning Rush (2017) * Spider-Man Homecoming: School of Shock (2017) Gry wideo * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor: God of Thunder (2011) * Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) * Iron Man 3 - The Official Game (2013) * Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (2014) * The Avengers: The Movie (anulowana) Artbooki * The Art of Iron Man (2008) * The Art of Iron Man 2 (2010) * The Art of Thor (2011) * The Art of Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Art of The Avengers (2012) * The Art of Iron Man 3 (2013) * Iron Man Manual (2013) * The Art of Thor: The Dark World (2013) * The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season One Declassified (2014) * The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * The Road to Avengers: Age of Ultron - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (2015) * Agent Carter: Season One Declassified (2015) * The Art of Ant-Man (2015) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season Two Declassified (2015) * Daredevil: Defender of Hell's Kitchen: Season One (2015) * The Art of Captain America: Civil War (2016) * The Art of Doctor Strange (2016) * The Art of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * The Art of Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * The Art of Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * The Art of Black Panther (2018) * The Road to Avengers: Infinity War - The Art of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Vol. 2 (2018) * The Art of Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * The Art of Iron Man: 10th Anniversary Edition (2018) * The Art of Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * The Art of Captain Marvel (2019) * The Art of Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) (zapowiedziany) Książki inspirowane filmami * Iron Man: Teen Novelization (2008) * Iron Man: The Junior Novel (2008) * Iron Man: A New Hero (2008) * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: A Hero Called The Hulk (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: Larger Than Life! (2008) * The Incredible Hulk: Movie Sticker Book (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 2: The Official Movie Storybook (2010) * Iron Man 2: The Junior Novel (2010) * Iron Man 2: Iron Man's Friends and Foes (2010) * Iron Man 2: Meet the Black Widow (2010) * Iron Man 2: Iron Man vs. Whiplash (2010) * Iron Man 2: Iron Man Fights Back (2010) * Iron Man 2: The Reusable Sticker Book (2010) * Thor (powieść młodzieżowa) (2011) * Thor: Movie Storybook (2011) * Thor: Heroes & Villains (2011) * Thor: From Asgard to Earth (2011) * Thor: Attack on Asgard (2011) * Thor: Thor's Revenge (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger (powieść młodzieżowa) (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger: Movie Storybook (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger: America's Secret Weapon (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger: The Hydra Files (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger: Operation: Super-Soldier (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger: The Great Escape (2011) * The Avengers: The Avengers Assemble (2012) * The Avengers: Movie Storybook (2012) * The Avengers: Battle Against Loki (2012) * The Avengers: The S.H.I.E.L.D. Files (2012) * The Avengers: Reusable Sticker Book (2012) * Iron Man 3: Suits of Armor (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (powieść młodzieżowa) (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Falcon Takes Flight (2014) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier: Rescue at Sea (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (powieść młodzieżowa) (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Battle of Knowhere (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Friends and Foes (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket and Groot Fight Back (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (powieść młodzieżowa) (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron: Avengers Save the Day (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron: Battle at Avengers Tower (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron: Friends and Foes (2015) * Avengers: Age of Ultron: Hulk to the Rescue (2015) * Ant-Man: I Am Ant-Man (2015) * Ant-Man: The Amazing Adventures of Ant-Man (2015) * Ant-Man: The Incredible Shrinking Suit (2015) * Captain America: Civil War: The Junior Novel (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: Avengers Declassified (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: Captain America Versus Iron Man (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: Choose A Side! (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: Escape From Black Panther (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: The Rise of Crossbones (2016) * Captain America: Civil War: We Are The Avengers (2016) * Doctor Strange (powieść młodzieżowa) (2016) * Doctor Strange: I Am Doctor Strange (2016) * Doctor Strange: Strange Stickers (2016) * Doctor Strange: Strange Tales and Talismans (2016) * Doctor Strange: The Path to Enlightenment (2016) * Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (powieść młodzieżowa) (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Guardians Save the Day (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Meet the Team! (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: Revenge of the Ravagers (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: The Best Sticker Book in the Galaxy (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2: The Return of Rocket and Groot (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (powieść młodzieżowa) (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming: Mayhem at the Monument (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming: Meet Spidey (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Deluxe Junior Novel (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Stick-Like-Spidey Sticker Book (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming: The Tangled Web of Super Tech (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok: Get in the Ring! (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok: Into the Fire (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok: The Junior Novel (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok: Thor vs. Hulk (2017) * Black Panther: Meet Black Panther (2018) * Black Panther: On the Prowl! (2018) * Black Panther: The Junior Novel (2018) * Black Panther: The Official Movie Special (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey (2018) * The Cosmic Quest Volume One: Beginning (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Escape from School (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp: The Heroes' Journey (2018) * Ant-Man and The Wasp The Official Movie Special (2018) * Thanos: Titan Consumed (2018) (niezgodna z chronologią) * The Cosmic Quest Volume Two: Aftermath (2018) Produkcja W 2005 roku Marvel studios rozpoczęło planowanie wyprodukowania we własnym zakresie filmów, które dystrybuowane będą przez Paramount Pictures. W przeszłości studio współprodukowało kilka filmów o superbohaterach z Columbia Pictures, New Line Cinema i innymi, w tym przez siedem lat z 20th Century Fox. Wśród tych filmów znalazły się Blade: Wieczny łowca, Spider-Man, Daredevil, Hulk, Punisher, X-Men, Elektra, Fantastyczna Czwórka, Man-Thing, Ghost Rider i kontynuacje ww. produkcji. Zyski Marvel Studios z koprodukcji filmów były stosunkowo niewielkie, studio chciało zarabiać większe pieniądze przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu kontroli nad filmami sygnowanymi logo swojego wydawnictwa. Prezes studia zdał sobie sprawę, że w przeciwieństwie do Spider-Mana i X-Men, do których prawa posiadały odpowiednio Columbia Pictures i Fox, Marvel dysponuje prawami do kluczowych postaci z grupy Avengers. Postanowił stworzyć wspólne uniwersum na wzór tego, jakie Stan Lee i Jack Kirby stworzyli na potrzeby komiksów na początku lat 60. W celu pozyskania środków na realizację filmów studio zaciągnęło 525 milionów dolarów pożyczki od Merill Lynch, jednego z oddziałów Bank of America. Marvel planował wydawać pojedyncze filmy z głównymi bohaterami, a następnie zrealizować z nimi crossover. Pierwotnie Feige nazwał to wspólne uniwersum „Marvel Cinema Universe”, w późniejszym czasie zmienił jednak nazwę na obecną. Marvel nazwał filmowe uniwersum Earth-199999, osadzając je w firmowym wieloświecie – zbiorze różnych fikcyjnych alternatywnych rzeczywistości. W listopadzie 2013 roku Feige powiedział, że „w idealnym świecie” corocznie wydawany jest jeden film poświęcony istniejącej już postaci i jeden wprowadzający nową, stwierdzając, że nadaje to formatowi „właściwy rytm”. Chociaż założenie to nie zawsze było realizowane, ponieważ np. w 2013 roku do kin weszły tylko Iron Man 3 i Thor: Mroczny świat, Feige stwierdził, że „zdecydowanie ma to swój cel”. W lipcu 2014 powiedział: „Nie wiem, czy uda nam się co roku zachować ten format, ale zrobimy to w roku 2014 i 2015. Myślę więc, że nieźle będzie to kontynuować. Nie wiem, czy będziemy robić to cały czas, ale takie jest ogólne założenie”. W lutym 2014 roku stwierdził, że studio chce naśladować „rytm”, jaki wypracowały komiksy, przedstawiając postaci w poświęconych im filmach, a następnie zbierać je razem niczym w „wielkim wydarzeniu albo serii crossoverów”, gdzie filmy o Avengers służą jako „wielki, gigantyczny filar”. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe